Saint Petersburg : 2011
by 99reaper07
Summary: Finn the Human is a 15-Year-Old boy who is sent back in time by an accident from fighting with the Ice King, he lands in Apocalyptic Saint Petersburg and must fight the odds to survive against any monsters that come at him. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Accident

**A/N: Hey guys my names Reaper and today I am going to be trying to create my first story on . I have been reading on this site for around 2 years now and have been unregistered, before trying it out myself earlier this morning.**

 **I am shy of my writing skills as they are a bit lacking, but I hope that I can continue this and not quit it in the middle; I promise!**

The Grasslands had a permanent smell of spring.

Even through the winter when the harsh beating of snow came on the grass it had still maintained its resinous and pungent smell, for years since the Mushroom War it has been home to hundreds, even thousands of tribes finding it a perfect safe-haven, until the rise of kingdoms and other imperial kingdoms it became a 407-acre-wide field, mostly inhabited apart from a certain tree-fort.

Jake the Dog was busy making pancakes for breakfast of his and his brother, humming a tune as the sun-rays beat down on the woody floor of their home.

It had been there home for the part of both of their heroic careers, held up with make-shift suspensions of the trees sporadic branches and incredibly tall (At Least 15-20 Metres high) and its central trunk held a door and some stairs, up top the trees crown held multiple windows, and also branched off to a few separate accommodations. For years the tree had held three different residents; first it was owned and build by Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen a black-haired, pale-skinned radical dame who was also a vampire.

After she had left the place to go exploring it was claimed by two people who had aspirations of being the greatest hero's of Ooo.

The first was Finn Mertens, a human and the last one at that (at least in Ooo) he had shaggy-blonde hair and stood at 5'9 he was quite tall and wore a blue shirt and dark blue shorts, he wore a white animal cap which had became his signature item of clothing, he had pale blue eyes and had a heart of gold and a love for adventuring, as well as helping others.

Jake the Dog was a canine who was known as a domesticated pet before the war, he had powers similar to the elementals of Ooo, but he could stretch his limbs and enlarge his body as far as possible, he had been with his human companion since he was mysteriously found on the side of dirt pathway, naked and laying on a leaf.

Since then the two have basically been blood brothers.

The Mertens boy in question slowly walked down the stairs, led by the smell of pancakes, his eyes half-lidded and his yawning drawn-out, once he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs he walked through the door to the kitchen, blinking his eyes.

"Hey Jake," he said, voice still heavy and thick from sleeping, blinking a few times, he steadily walked and took a seat at the table.

"Yo Bro, get any dreams last night?" his canine brother asked. Not long ago Finn had gotten a few dreams which were hard to explain, his first one started late in July, he said that he was walking down a gray alleyway path, holding a gun in his hand, while looking from behind the cover and seeing undead, pale beings attack him; Jake shook it off and teased him for thinking about Marceline in his dreams, but Finn swore it felt like a vision.

Secondly he felt that he didn't have the usual warmth of his hat on, he wore a plaid open-buttoned red Parka, under it was a white t-shirt with a red stain on his abdomen, he felt a slight burning sensation and he couldn't move his legs, he woke up quickly after hearing some footsteps.

"Nah man, but that must mean something happens today" Finn said, his eyes were downcast looking at his empty cup and his brows were knitted together.

"Nah bro, its probs nothing, just chill and forget about those dreams; we can spend today just playing on BMO-" Jake began but was rudely interrupted by a phone call.

"I'll get it!" Finn said, jumping up "An Adventure of some sorts would be great to clear my mind".

Finn picked up the phone smiling, intently listening into the other end.

Jake watched eating his pancake and setting Finns out, watching as his smiling face slowly morphed into a determined out.

"Got it Peebles!" Finn said, determined.

"What did Bubblegum want?" Jake asked him.

"Ice King is in her room trying to force her to marry him again, not on my watch!" Finn said.

About 5 Minutes Later

Finn and Jake burst through the door to Peebles room, on the other side was Ice King trying to talk to PB with his back turned.

Hearing the noise, he turned around; his grinning face turning into a scowl of annoyance. "Ugh, it's you guys."

"Get out of here Ice King!" both Finn and Jake shouted at the same time,  
"If you can catch me!" he said, grabbing Bubblegum and flying out her window.

"Jake he's headed towards the Ice Castle!" Finn yelled. "Get on my back bro!" Jake responded, resizing himself and gesturing Finn to get on his back.

Once they arrived there, they saw Bubblegum locked behind some metal bars and Ice King waiting for them.

"Aha, you're here" he said, grinning with yellow ugly teeth.

"Leave her alone Ice King!" Finn said.

"I will if you beat me in a battle!" Ice King yelled back.

So Finn responded. Unsheathing his Demon Blood Sword and charging towards IK.

However he was too slow and the Ice King blasted him away with an Ice Wind attack; sending him flying through one of the doors on the right and into a dark icy room.

He rolled down the stairs, feeling his hat go off and the back of his head hit the edge of each icy staircase before he finally slid across some flat ground.

And that was the last Ooo saw of Finn the Human before he went through the Time Machine.

 **I've completed it, tell me how it was; its my first time and it is really short, because I want to keep this as a short-ish story.**

 **Rate and Review please!**


	2. 2011

**A/N: I started writing this straight after the previous chapter, so I don't have any reviews yet and all, but enjoy!**

Finn Mertens groaned as he felt his head above solid concrete, he felt a throbbing behind his eyes and a throbbing sensation at the back of his head. He felt frozen into his supine position, his arms and legs felt too heavy to move at all and he felt sapped of all energy.

His eyes felt glued together until he was painfully able to open them.

His senses came back to him in hyper-realism.

The smell of fire.

The sight of gray skies.

The taste of dirty air on his tounge.

The feel of cool,cracked concrete under his back.

The sound of a cry girl nearby.

He jumped up, startled from the sound and alertly whipped his head around to see what was behind him, it made him winded, but the migraine was much worse. Behind him was a girl, no younger than 5 with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes, looking at him with a scared look.

"Hey don't worry, its all fine; im Finn, Finn the Human!" Finn said with an inviting smile and his arms open.

This scared the girl even more as she ran off crying "Mamiya,Papa!"

He saw her run to an older blonde woman with brown eyes and a older man with brown hair and blue eyes looking at him with a scared look also.

"Toropit'sya" they whispered to her urgently, nudging her into a door near to them, they slammed the door behind them and all he heard was their hurried footsteps to wherever they were going.

"Huh, weird." he said looking away from the girl.

And then he was left speechless.

He was surrounded by ruins of buildings, yet they still held their impressive and imposing architecture, even after years of bombing and being attacked by enemies.

It was like he was watching a film in black and white, yet there was still colour, after all there was the ripped green of store-fronts and the orange luminescent glow of fire.

There were hundreds of metal _things_ on wheels surrounding, but whatever machine or science experiment they were, they most likely didn't work anymore.

Black, Blue, Green, Red all coloured paints had them being beaten and peeled off, revealing its metallic silver undertone and most of their fronts were set alight, the oxygen leaving them rusty. Roads had been blocked off by what was surely toxic black smoke and had their asphault glowing a dark red from what was surely heat.

Grunting Finn looked around, the movement irritating the base of his neck, until he found a humanoid body leaning against the wall.

Trying not to wake him, he slowly walked towards him and lightly pulled off his mask.

Seeing no movement at the task and looking at his pale skin, Finn's eyes narrowed and his index and middle finger went to his pulse.

There was nothing there.

Shivering at the thought of stealing something from a dead person, Finn put on the gas-mask, hoping it would help him in getting through the thick smog.

The black leather felt cold on his skin on the inside of it, just above the eye-holes, it read:

" _Огнестойкая и теплозащитная противогаз для военного использования только в случае чрезвычайных обстоятельств._ "

Finn, not knowing what it meant, put it on anyway, before realising his sleeves, hands and shorts left him vulnerable.

' _Time for a change in fashion_." Finn thought, he was going to miss his signature outfit.

 ** _A While Later._**

Finn walked out, he had chosen a white T-Shirt, with a red plaid parka to cover his still- vulnerable arms, black leather gloves, a pair of black jeans, some army boots, and left his long, shaggy blonde hair to hand freely. He also stole a balaclava to keep his head safe.

Unsure of whether this would work, Finn walked out of the store front and his knees felt weak instantly after seeing the thick, ominous black smog drift from one side of the 5 metre wide road.

Feeling his anxiety bite him, Finn closed his eyes and ran through the smoke. He instantly felt his clothes heat up as he went through it but no more as he then felt the cool wind hit him.

Eyes opening, feeling safe at the new, more welcoming feel, Finn saw more of the urban background he saw before, buildings had been knocked over, smashing with destructive power into the parallel buildings, making the road impossible to cross.

Looking around Finn saw a window that had been smashed and glass was everywhere on the floor, he trudged over and jumped on a crate which was under it which read " _этой стороной вверх_ " under an arrow that pointed up.

Hoisting himself up, Finn made sure to keep his hands on the areas with no glass before vaulting into the room. Looking outside the window he saw a dog, however it was different to Jake; it walked on all-fours and had a long snout and was panting; it looked like it had just been running. Its skin had fur and wasn't just smooth, it was coloured black and brown, its brown eyes and enlarged pupils locked onto his. It's tail wagging and it let out a powerful roar.

" _ **WOOF**_ " it barked at him.

Finn was weirded out, why couldn't this dog talk like he could?

He saw some newspaper on the floor, covered in the grime lead from the smashed window and picked it up, reading the date and title.

 _13 декабря 2011 г. Деловой Петербург_

 _ **Это конец?**_

Finn didn't know what he meant but looked at the last number.

2011.

2011.

 _2011_

 ** _2011_**

"Oh God..." he said shocked out of his thoughts

He was back in apocalyptic Europe?

And even worse he saw that symbol before in one of Peebles experiments. He thought back to it.

 _"Hey Peebles, whats that?" pointing towards the '_ _д'_

 _"Oh that is one of the Slavic alphabet letters, its their equivalent of D._

' _So the month begins with D, which means the month must be December, so its the 13th of December, 2011...'_

Just as he thought that, he heard the crackling sound of a radio on the shelf nearby.

It filled with warm laughter and was followed by a deep voice shouting.

" **Welcome to Mother Russia!** " rolling the r's in his accented English.

 **A/N: Finally happy to be able to mould Finn into my own character now he is in Apocalyptic Russia, Phew.**

 **Anyways make sure to remember to Rate and Review, give me feedback but STRICTLY constructive please, no flames!**


End file.
